1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector suitable for electrically connecting between an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) and a printed wiring board.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector comprising a plurality of contacts, a housing that holds the contacts, and an actuator that is rotatably mounted on the housing and elastically deforms the contacts to thereby bring the contacts into contact with an FPC.
When the actuator is operated for rotation, the connecting portion of the contact is urged against the FPC to generate a contact force between the FPC and the connecting portion of the contact. If a force in the removing direction acts on the FPC in this state due to some cause, the FPC sometimes drops off the connector.
The conventional technique for eliminating this inconvenience includes provision of a locking section formed with a nail for prevention of removal of the FPC.
However, this conventional technique suffers from the problem that the locking section is formed of a synthetic resin and hence low in strength, and the strength for preventing the removal of the FPC is also low.
Further, no shell is provided for connection to the ground of the FPC, and hence it is impossible to ground the connector (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H08-180940).
The above-described connector also suffers from the problem of low shielding performance.